listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fullmetal Alchemist
Fullmetal Alchemist is an anime about two brothers, Edward and Alphonse Elric, who are out to find the Philosopher's Stone to restore Al's body and Ed's arm and leg, which they lost in an attempt to bring back their mother. In their travels they fight against the evil Homunculi. *Scar's brother - Died after fusing his arm to Scar's amputated arm. (Shown in flashback) *Majhal - Sword knocked out of his hand by Ed, sending it flying upward then falling back down, accidentally impaling him *Nina Tucker - Fused with Alexander into a chimera by Tucker, then exploded by Scar with his power *Alexander - Fused with Nina into a chimera by Tucker, then exploded by Scar with his power *Father Cornello - Eaten by Gluttony *Mugear - Shot a cannon at Ed, who blocked with a wall, and the resulting explosion caused his lab to collapse, and he was crushed by a falling boulder. *Cray - Eaten by Gluttony *Basque Grand - Brain exploded by Scar with his power *Dr. Marcoh - Eaten by Gluttony *Younger Slicer brother/Number 48 - Destroyed his blood seal, which connected his soul to a suit of armor *Older Slicer brother/Number 48 - Killed when Lust destroyed his blood seal *Barry the Chopper/Number 66 - Punched through by Scar, and the power around the punch burned his blood seal. As he lay dying, he accidentally detonated a mercenary's battle gear, blowing himself up. *Maes Hughes - Shot by Envy *Yoki - Shot by Lust with Ultimate Spear *Bido - Killed offscreen by Kimblee *Dorochet - Eaten by Gluttony *Roa - Eaten by Gluttony *Lyra - Chopped in half by Dante, who switched bodies with her *Greed - Stabbed by Ed while he was near his bones from when he was human (A Homonculus is mortal when close to his/her human remains) *Lujon - Stabbed by Lust *Lydia - Afflicted by Envy with Fossil Disease, fossilizing and killing her. Though it was cured by Lujon with a fake Philosopher's Stone, its effects were only temporary, as planned by Lust, so the disease returned and killed her. *Marta - Stabbed by Pride *Solf Kimblee - Impaled by Scar with his hand *Scar - Shot by military soldiers, and died of his wounds, possibly including blood loss from cutting off both of his arms due to Kimblee *Lust - Slashed by Wrath, which killed her because he had a locket containing hair from her human form *Sloth - Turned into ethanol by Ed (once near her human remains), and evaporated into the atmosphere *Edward Elric - Stabbed by Envy. Revived by Al *Selim Bradley - Neck snapped by Pride *Pride - Incinerated by Mustang with fire alchemy, as Mustang had his skull from when he was human *Alphonse Elric - Sacrificed himself to bring back Ed using the Philosopher Stone's power. Revived in human form by Ed *Frank Archer - Shot in the back by Hawkeye *'Dante' - Eaten by Gluttony Conqueror of Shamballa This film concludes the series, depicting the reunion of Ed and Al as well as the final fates of the three remaining Homunculi (Envy, Wrath, and Gluttony) and Hohenheim. *Izumi Curtis - Died before the events of the film, having lost her internal organs years ago while attempting to revive her baby, and eventually succumbed to this. *Gluttony - Sacrificed by Al to open the Gate *Wrath - Sacrificed by Al to open the Gate, at his request *Hohenheim of Light - Closed Envy's mouth on him and sacrificed himself to open the Gate on his side *Envy - Sacrificed by Hohenheim to open the Gate *Alfons Heiderich - Shot in the chest by Rudolf Hess *'Dietlinde Eckhart' - Shot in the head by Officer Hughes Category:Anime